Attack
by Kiria Sanae
Summary: Bayangan gila author tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum A supportnya Matthew dan Guy. hint sho-ai, penuh dengan ke'ambiguan(?), dan warning-warning lainnya. Like? RnR. Don't Like? Don't Read. Reviews are loved.


Attack

by: Kiria Sanae

Rate: tergantung pandangan readers. Lol..

Warning: gaje, aneh, penuh dengan keambiguan, kemungkinan cerita meleset, hint yang hampir menjerumus ke yaoi yang sebenarnya, kemungkinan OOC, typo(s), dst, dsb, dll

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem by Nintendo/Intelligence System

A/N: yosh.. drabble singkat sebagai selingan sebelum saya ngelanjutin "SchoolLife Madness". Ini hanya segelintir ide gila *cough*danpervy*cough* author tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum A supportnya MattGuy. Fuwahahaha! *dilemparin golok*

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

...

_Krik krik krik_

Suara jangkrik menemani kesunyian malam di perkemahan tempat Eliwood's Elite beristirahat. Benar-benar sepi. Mungkin Eliwood dan kawan-kawannya benar-benar kelelahan setelah menghadapi pertarungan hari ini. Kebanyakan penerangan dari tenda-tenda yang ada sudah dipadamkan, pertanda penghuninya hendak menjelajah dunia mimpi mereka, beberapa tenda lampunya masih menyala, tapi suasana tetap hening. Mungkin saja penghuninya sedang mempersiapkan senjatanya untuk pertempuran esok hari. Ya, tapi intinya mereka semua sedang beristirahat.

Terkecuali seorang pemuda. Dia yang tidak beristirahat, melainkan mengendap-endap di tengah kesunyian. Sosoknya tertutupi kegelapan malam. Dia mengincar sebuah tenda, dimana sudah tidak ada lagi penerangan dari dalamnya.

Pemuda itu semakin lama semakin mendekat, dan akhirnya dia berhasil masuk. Keadaan didalam tenda itu sunyi sekali, hanya suara jangkrik yang bisa didengar. Terlalu sunyi. Pemuda itu dengan waspada menengok sekitarnya, takut kalau targetnya ternyata masih terjaga dan berbalik menyerangnya.

Aman.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas lega, lalu kembali mencari sosok yang diincarnya. Sebuah _Killing Edge_ sudah tergenggam erat ditangannya, siap untuk diayunkan kapan saja. Dia kembali meneliti sekitar, dan bingo! Dia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Sosok itu sedang bergelung dibalik kantong tidurnya. Benar-benar tidurkah? Ini kesempatan emas.

Sang pemuda dengan hati-hati dan setenang mungkin berjalan mendekati sosok yang masih bergelung di kantong tidur tersebut. _Killing Edge_ masih siap siaga ditangannya. Tanpa sadar dia sudah berdiri tepat disebelah sosok yang kelihatannya tertidur itu, iapun mengayunkan senjatanya, bersiap untuk menyerang sosok tersebut. Tapi dugaannya meleset. Sosok yang dikiranya benar-benar tertidur itu tiba-tiba terbangun dan mengunci gerakannya.

"Argh!" Erangnya saat targetnya itu berhasil menjatuhkan _Killing Edge_ yang masih berada di genggamannya. Sosok itu menyeringai, lalu menjatuhkan tubuh kecilnya. Dia jatuh dengan posisi terlentang, yang untungnya kantong tidur yang baru saja dipakai sosok tersebut menjadi alas jatuhnya.

Dia merasakan tangan kanannya dicengkram dengan sangat kuat, dan sosok itu berhasil mengunci gerakannya. Dia sekilas melihat wajah sosok tersebut yang sekarang ada diatasnya –posisi yang cukup ambigay-. Lalu tak lama kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin, yang sepertinya terbuat dari logam menempel tepat di lehernya. Sepertinya benda itu adalah pisau. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Pasrah.

"Sayang sekali, Guy.. Kau kalah lagi." Ujar sosok itu sambil tetap menyeringai. Dia sedikit terkesima melihat wajah pasrah pemuda yang dipanggilnya "Guy" yang ternyata sangat *uhuk*rape-able*uhuk* manis itu.

"S—sial.." Geram Guy pelan.

Matthew benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak 'menyerang' Guy saat itu juga.

Guy merasakan cengkraman pada pergelangan tangan kanannya tiba-tiba melonggar, dan tidak ada lagi logam yang menempel di lehernya.

"Pffft—"

Guy membuka matanya.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Sosok itu malah tertawa. Tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

Guy mengerjap. Heran dengan tingkah tidak jelas orang satu ini.

"Pffft—andai saja kau tau betapa manisnya kau ini, Guy..hahaha" kata lelaki itu disela-sela tawanya.

Perempatan muncul di pelipis sang surai _forest green_, ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang memerah, entah karena saking marahnya atau karena alasan lain. Dia mengambil tas kulit atau apapun itu yang ada didekatnya, lalu dilemparkan ke muka laki-laki yang masih tertawa itu.

"MATI SAJA KAU, MATTHEW!" Teriak Guy marah. Dia mengambil _Killing Edge_nya, lalu berjalan keluar tenda Matthew dengan kesal—sangat kesal.

_Menurut kalian, apa yang membuat Matthew suka sekali menjahili Guy?_

**~Owari~**

**A/N: Ah.. selesai. Drabble yang singkat banget. Haha~**

**Review please~**


End file.
